


Be my Queen?

by sweetchick621



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki appears in your room. What happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Queen?

I was sitting in my room on the Avengers tower, looking through a Norse Mythology book. Ever since Thor and Loki came to earth I have been very interested in their culture. I found it quiet interesting about the many adventurers that Thor went on. I read a little about Loki and the more I read about him the more interested I got. I sighed as I sat there and closed the book.  _I wish I could do more than read about it_ I thought. All of a sudden their was a bright flash in my room and right their in front of me I saw Loki. How Ironic. I sat their shocked for a moment before I got up and ran to call the other Avengers.

"I'd stop if I were you, (y/n)." He said.

For some reason I froze as soon as he said that. I turned to him and asked, "Why are you here? How do you know my name? Why shouldn't I call the Avengers in?"

"Because you fascinate me." He said studying my face, "I would never dream of hurting you."

I looked him over standing in front of him acting braver than I felt. My brother, Clint, had taught me well. I just hoped that JARVIS or one of the other Avengers would come in to check on me soon. Wait a second... why had JARVIS not alerted the others.

"Because I am using magic in here so to JARVIS and your puny Avenger friends think that you are just sitting on your bed reading that misleading book."

"You can read my thoughts!"

"Of course I can."

I'll have to be careful about what I think from now on, "So you said that I fascinate you.... How?"

Their was a pregnant pause. Loki walked over to my bed and sat on it. "Your quite beautiful you know."

I looked at him like he was crazy.... Okay fine I was pretty but how could a god..... a god think that. (y/n) get a hold of yourself. "I-I-I'm not that pretty." I said.

"Yes you are.... don't put yourself down Love." He said smiling.

I looked at him in the eyes and I got lost in them.... they were so...... handsome.... he was so handsome...... no I can't think that... he's the enemy..... think about what he did to Clint...

"Please.... be my Queen." Loki said smirking. Probably at my thoughts.

"Loki.... I can't. Your my brothers sworn enemy. I can't...."

"You can.... I-I-I think I love you (y/n).... I've never felt this way about anyone. Please (y/n), Love. Be my Queen?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't resit him much longer.

"I have a feeling that even if I said no that you would take me.... weather I like it or not."

Loki looked at me. His eyes now filled with mischief.

"Loki..... Yes I'll go with you. I'll be your Queen."

He smiled and waved his hand. When he did a portal opened up.

I smiled as Loki took me through a portle to Asgard.

This was the beginning of something more.


End file.
